


Happiest Place On Earth (No...)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Broody Aubrey, Disney AU, F/F, Fluff, cute af??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Emily loves Disney, and Aubrey loves Emily, so she’s just trying to survive this whole Disney trip without trying to kill someone.





	Happiest Place On Earth (No...)

**Author's Note:**

> I got some inspiration when I was legit broody Aubrey at Disney. No, I didn’t have a Flounder hat. Yes, I loved the flowers. 
> 
> Review, darlings.

Aubrey loved her girlfriend. She loved her more than anything, and that’s exactly why she let the leggy brunette convince her to go to Disney of all places. Disney, as in the land of overpriced snacks and drinks, waiting two hours for a ride, and intense heat.

Yeah, Aubrey was having a blast.

But Emily on the other hand? Oh, she was ecstatic. From the moment they got ready for their road trip to the moment they walked into the park, the younger woman had practically been buzzing with excitement.

Her smile was almost infectious - okay, it would have been if they hadn’t just spent nearly $20 on two smoothies. The thought made Aubrey cringe and her heart hurt a little bit. She had been working a crappy side job as a barista in addition to her internship at the firm just to pay their bills and afford them nice things.

And this was the nice thing that Emily picked. Aubrey didn’t think she’d mind - come on, she could find at least something entertaining about the place - but this was seriously more awful than even she had expected.

She was sat on a (very uncomfortable) bench outside of the gift shops when her phone buzzed. Surely it was Emily again, her girlfriend had texted a million times in the past hour. Aubrey pulled out her phone, rolling her eyes at the silly home screen picture of Emily with the Disney tickets in hand. She was so excited it almost made Aubrey excited to be there. Almost. It was so much simpler when it was just an idea.

Beca: Has she made you guys take a picture in front of the castle?  
Beca: Chloe made me kiss her in front of the castle while some old man took our pic.   
Aubrey: Not yet but I think I’m going to die of boredom.   
Beca: Just wait. You’ll love it.

She grumbled as she slid her phone back down the front of her shirt, nestling it into her bra safely. She was not going to love Disney. That was impossible.

Aubrey Posen was not the Disney type of person. She preferred long walks along the riverfront or long drives listening to her favorite songs. Hell, she would even take a drunken night at a karaoke bar. Anything that wasn’t the happiest place on earth, really.

But then there was Emily. She was sweet as can be and bounced with excitement from the moment Aubrey purchased the tickets. And really, she didn’t have to, but Emily had been going on about it from the moment they met. Something about wanting to experience the magic at least once in her life.

It had been three years and the excitement still hadn’t died down, and Aubrey almost began to feel bad. Every time they saw a Disney movie - which was more than Aubrey cared for, really - or passed a billboard, Emily would sigh wistfully and get this kicked puppy look on her face.

It was always the kicked puppy look.

That damned look was what conned Aubrey into doing almost all of the stupid things they did together. Like that dumb hamster they got when Emily’s beloved Tupac died.

That damned kicked puppy face was the exact thing that had Aubrey online at three in the morning buying tickets to Disney. For five days. Because really, Aubrey Posen doesn’t do anything half assed, and if her girlfriend wanted to go to Disney? Oh, they would go to Disney.

The look on Emily’s face almost made it all worthwhile. And then came the actual trip. There was so much walking - and to be honest, Aubrey wasn’t out of shape, she was just tired - and so many screaming children. How can you be happy around screaming children?

For Aubrey, there was so much sitting on benches while her adorable girlfriend ran around gift shops looking for the ‘perfect couples shirts’. Aubrey almost choked on her - ungodly expensive - drink when Emily told her they would get matching shirts, and if it were anyone else in the world she would have murdered them then and there.

But this was Emily. Sweet, precious, and a ball of sunshine everywhere she went - it was kind of hard to stay angry at her.

So Aubrey gave her a tense smile and nodded, lips pursed. She didn’t mean to be such a stick in the mud, she just didn’t understand the whole hype around this. You break your bank to buy the tickets, save for a few more months and then spend everything you’ve saved just to buy a stupid souvenir pin lanyard.

Aubrey was brought from her grumbling when Emily skipped - literally fucking skipped, how can someone be that happy all the time? - out of a gift shop and towards her bench with a megawatt smile and a bag that looked entirely too full.

“Aubrey! Aubs, guess what? I got us stuff! It’s gonna be amazing.”

But with Emily, a hamster could blink and it would be amazing, so Aubrey didn’t really use her as a judge of awesome-ness.

“That’s great, baby. What did you get and...uh, how much did you spend?” Aubrey mumbled the last part, hand rubbing the back of her - very sore - neck.

Emily was rocking on the balls of her feet, gaze anywhere but Aubrey’s face. Oh, great. This had cost even more than Aubrey had allotted for.

“Okay, before you get mad...I got it for me and for you but also I got one for Beca and Chloe, because they went to Mexico and brought us back those shot glasses - and it’s rude not to reciprocate when someone brings you a present, right?”

Aubrey’s heart softened at Emily’s rambling, and she suddenly forgot how much she disliked their trip so far. She’d do it every day for a month just to see the adorable excitement on the younger woman’s face.

“Yeah, baby, that would be rude. What did you get?”

Emily chewed on her bottom lip, digging deep in the bag to procure something small that probably cost five times its size. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands!”

She complied, hands out and cupped, when she felt a hard piece of metal fall into her hands. It was cold, a nice break from the heat that fell upon them constantly.

“Can I...open?”

“Not yet, god you’re so impatient!”

“What am I waiting for, again?”

“Just wait, Bree. Please?”

The little whine should be annoying. It really should because come on, Emily is a fully grown adult - a teacher - and whining like a child, but somehow it was endearing and actually made Aubrey’s heart swell.

She waited while Emily hummed, digging around in her bag until she made a pleased little sound. “Okay, you can open now.”

Her eyes fell upon the most gorgeous - albeit ridiculous - sight she had ever seen. Emily had on the most ridiculous Ariel ears Aubrey had ever seen, frizzy hair sticking out the bottom with a proud little smile on her face. She was also holding...oh, hell no...fucking Flounder ears.

“Please dear god tell me that you’re making midget Mitchell be the fish…?” She asked weakly, lips pursed into a thin little line. This was not happening. Aubrey was anything but a stupid little fish.

Emily giggled - fucking giggled - and bounced on her toes, leaning forward to secure the hat on Aubrey’s head, elastic band under her chin. “No, silly! You’re my fish!”

Yeah. Yeah, she was.

“I will literally only wear this thing for you and if you tell anyone - and I mean any fucking one - I will kill you.” Aubrey grumbled, eyes narrowing as she stared her girlfriend down.

“Okay, okay. Now look at your pin!”

“My...oh.” Aubrey unfurled her fist, cool metal pin warmer now, looking down with a smirk. Of course Emily would find the one rainbow item they had at the park - a cute little rainbow Mickey that Aubrey didn’t entirely hate. It was cute, actually.

Emily lunged forward, pinning the rainbow mouse to Aubrey’s shirt with a proud little grin. It was so hard to be angry about it - nervous about putting herself on display like that, really - when Emily was so adorably excited with a matching pin on her shirt.

“I got Beca and Chloe one too! I swear, they weren’t really that expensive and they’re so cute and we’re so gay.” Her hands were clasped under her chin now, bouncing again.

Did she ever stop bouncing? No, not in the three years that they had been together.

But Aubrey didn’t really mind. After all, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Like, the cutest thing on earth.

She was probably so damned cute so that she wouldn’t want to kill her, Aubrey mused.

“You look so cute, Bree! But guess what would be cuter?”

Aubrey simply stared up at her girlfriend, shoulders slumping in defeat. Of course there was more. Knowing Emily, there was probably some costume complete with a fin on her back.

“We need to get a picture in front of the castle!” Why is she dating another Chloe fucking Beale? Aubrey let out a long, drawn out sigh before forcing an entirely too happy smile onto her face, nodding with much more enthusiasm than she actually felt.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want.” She was dutiful in taking care of the younger woman, wanting to provide everything she could ever want and then more.

It was just that Emily had always had the perfect life - doting parents, amazing vacations, the best friends - and Aubrey was just...well, Aubrey. It was hard for her to imagine what someone like Emily saw in her.

So there she was, in all of her Disney glory, stupid fish hat positioned on her head being dragged through the park behind her overly excited girlfriend. A few patrons of the park stopped to stare at her pin, rainbow mouse on display for all to see, but Aubrey found herself uncaring in the moment - she didn’t want to ruin Emily’s fun.

“Come on, Aubs!” Emily was giggling wildly, cheeks pink from the sun and running. In that moment, Aubrey wanted nothing more than to see Emily’s smile - okay, and maybe it was because she paid more than she cared to admit for this trip, but it seemed to her like every penny was totally worth it.

“Why aren’t you happy?”

Aubrey forced a smile, hair blowing in the wind. Okay, she’ll admit, it’s not that awful. She felt a gentle nudge at her side, big brown eyes staring down at her.

“I am happy, darling. I just don’t like pictures.” That wasn’t entirely wrong - Aubrey didn’t like her picture being taken, she much preferred to take pictures of Emily...being Emily. She was adorable, Aubrey’s favorite subject to study.

“But you like me.” Emily argued, pulling Aubrey to stand in front of the photographer.

It almost drew a grimace from the older woman, but she thought better of herself and decided against it. The thought of Emily being disappointed was almost too much for Aubrey to think about - yeah, Chloe was right when she said that she was whipped.

“I don’t like you.” Another nudge to the ribs, harder this time. “Ow, you shithead, I was going to say I don’t like you, I love you.” She laughed, her smile genuine as her arm wrapped around Emily’s waist.

The camera clicked a few times, but Aubrey was too wrapped up in Emily’s bright smile to notice. It was only when her girlfriend loudly squealed and pulled Aubrey in for a - photographed - kiss that she realized that the photographer was still taking pictures and they were very much in public.

“Perfect, ladies - I’ve got the shot!”

Aubrey stood dumbfounded as Emily pulled away, large grin plastered across her face. She couldn’t help but smile too, the younger woman’s smile infectious.

“Did you just…?” Aubrey started, mouth agape. She was dumbfounded that Emily would do such a thing in public - they usually weren’t big on public displays of affection, much less in front of children.

Emily only nodded in response, head ducking as her lips curled into a sneaky smile. “Chloe told me that we just had to.” She shrugged, toe of her converse digging into the pavement.

It almost made Aubrey feel guilty, Emily’s expression almost apologetic. Throughout the duration of their relationship, Aubrey had tried her best to work past her deep seeded childhood issues and beliefs to better suit her lifestyle, one change at a time.

Some days it felt slow moving, others she felt like she was on top of the world. Emily was always encouraging her to step out of her comfort zone - in a good way.

“Oh, babe, I didn’t mean it like it was a bad thing, I’m just surprised. We usually don’t…”

The thing about Aubrey was that she was cool, calm, and collected around most people, always having a composed answer with three points and a closing statement. Most people being anyone except for Emily. The younger girl was so breathtakingly sweet that she often had Aubrey grasping for words and stumbling over statements like a teenager.

If she had to be honest, it felt quite nice - to be giddy and in love.

“Well good, because I want to kiss you like, everywhere.” Emily’s smile was wide, eyes shining with pride. She had always been big on public affection, wanting to hold hands constantly or just lean over and kiss Aubrey, but Georgia - even Atlanta - wasn’t always the most progressive place, lending to both women being quite nervous about it.

Aubrey only nodded in response, tightly gripping Emily’s hand as the younger woman proceeded to lead her through the park. It was more like dragging, but Aubrey couldn’t complain. It was so nice to see her girlfriend so happy about something that wasn’t school or work - a well needed vacation from their reality for a while.

As the day wore on, Aubrey was getting more and more exhausted, shoulders sagging and heels dragging with every step. She chalked it up to her older age - after all, it was almost impossible for her to not be in the best physical shape possible.

They had finally hopped on the monorail to head over to Epcot, which Emily heard had the best food on the planet. Aubrey merely nodded weakly at the suggestion, hands stuffed in the pockets of her shorts as she fought to not complain.

It had taken a lot of encouragement from Beca, actually, the brunette reminding her to just enjoy their trip and let Emily be happy. She hated to admit that Beca freaking Mitchell was right about anything, but it was true - Emily had been so excited for so long, it wasn’t fair to ruin her trip with a sour attitude.

Thankfully, the monorail had seating, Aubrey collapsing into a heap on the seat as soon as they boarded. She idly wondered how many people actually enjoyed all the fanfare of ridiculous transportation into the parks, but dropped her thoughts when she saw Emily with her face pressed to the window, excitedly looking around.

Time to disembark the vehicle came too soon, Aubrey’s muscles aching as she stood and popped her back. Every muscle felt like it was on fire, her feet feeling like they had been broken and stuffed into her non-practical strappy sandals, which were not a great choice of footwear, by the way.

She almost thought about asking Emily to trade shoes for a bit but didn’t want to see the look on her face when she admitted that her choice of shoes was impractical. A larger part of herself also didn’t want Emily to go through the pain she was currently in due to said footwear.

And really, the next time Emily tells Aubrey to dress casually, she should probably just pick out her clothes for her, because Aubrey Posen doesn’t do casual.

She trudged alongside her girlfriend as they entered the park, a fond smile beginning to work its way across her lips as she watched Emily bounce excitedly. It wasn’t that bad when she just focused on Emily and blocked out all of the screaming children.

“Bree...Aubrey!” Emily snapped in front of her face, jolting Aubrey from her thoughts abruptly. With a giggle, she dropped her hand to firmly clasp Aubrey’s, wide grin on her face. “Earth to Aubs, you in there? Anyhow, I was saying that you’re going to love Epcot. They even have artisanal wines!”

Aubrey hummed at the thought of a glass of wine, nodding with more enthusiasm than she wanted to let on. Now that was her perfect vacation - sitting at a little bistro, sipping on a drink and watching the crowd go by.

It was something that shocked Emily at first, having half expected Aubrey to enjoy backpacking or diving. It was simply that her jobs ran her so ragged that the perfect vacation was just existing with her love, no pressure or timelines.

“And they even have flowers. Like, real flowers! There’s actually a festival going on right now.”

Aubrey’s head perked up at the mention of a flower festival, eyes alight as she cranes her neck to see if she could see anything beyond the line into the park. She couldn’t, the fact making her pout a little bit - bottom lip jutting out as she let out a low whine.

“Oh my god.” Emily started, reaching over and pinching Aubrey’s cheek gently. “You are so cute.”

“Am not!” She argued, trying to look stern when a bright smile creeped across her lips, betraying her.

“Yes you freaking are. Look at you!” Emily grinned, pulling out her phone to snap a picture of Aubrey’s half pout, Flounder hat still secured on her head thanks to her girlfriend.

She grumbled quietly, crossing her arms over her chest until it was their turn to step into line. Honestly, she was hoping against all hopes that Emily was kind enough to not send that image to the rest of the Bellas, but if she knew her girlfriend - and she did, far too well - it was not only already sent, but viewed by several of them too.

It wasn’t that she was trying to be broody, but she was just so annoyed. The children in front of them were loud and rowdy, jumping from pole to pole. Aubrey tightened her jaw, wanting nothing more than to call the children down and tell them to quit, but she knew that Emily would be upset by that.

Emily was always upset when Aubrey was mad.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity and a day, an employee dressed in a ridiculous getup called them over to one of the stalls and had them scan their tickets.

Emily was bouncing with excitement, eyes wide with wonder as they passed through the body scanner. Really, Aubrey wasn’t sure what all the fanfare was for and exactly how many times there had been people trying to smuggle firearms or weapons into the park. She made a mental note to do some research when they got back to the hotel, curious now.

They stepped through the gates and Aubrey let out a small gasp that was almost inhuman. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared up at the floral arrangement before them, bouncing on her toes excitedly. The sight had Emily grinning from ear to ear, snapping pictures of her overly excited girlfriend.

“Is that Figment?!” Aubrey squeaked, hands clasped in front of her hips primly. She stared up at the arrangement of flowers, perfectly sculpted and cared for. The sight had shocked her - she had expected some flowers in the shape of a mouse, but not something this grand!

Maybe Emily was right when she said that she would love it.

“Yeah, baby, that’s Figment. Do you like it?”

“Oh, do I ever. Look, Em, there’s even irises in his eyes!” She was babbling excitedly now, still staring up at the flowers. It was the most content she had been the entire trip, bouncing around and oohing over the arrangement.

It brought a warm, fuzzy feeling to Emily’s chest, loving the way Aubrey’s eyes lit up. She had always loved seeing passion in her eyes and this was no exception.

When Emily heard that they would be visiting during the garden festival, she made special note to take Aubrey to Epcot at least once. Judging by the blonde’s face, she never wanted to leave.

“Can we stay here forever, Em?”

“I’ll stay anywhere with you, babe.”

 


End file.
